


Hoodies

by Shadowtravelingtitans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowtravelingtitans/pseuds/Shadowtravelingtitans
Summary: Floch Forster kind of wishes Eren Jaeger would notice him, even if it's just for a casual chat or to say hi.One boring and lonely Friday night, he gets just that and a bit more. He just really hopes its real and not some fever dream he's having.
Relationships: Floch/Eren Yeager
Comments: 13
Kudos: 99





	Hoodies

**Author's Note:**

> I blame @FlochsWife on Twitter for dragging me unto this ship with their cute artwork. Seriously, I kept seeing artwork with Floch in that Eren hoodie/jacket thing and I was like, what a minute. Wait. A. Minute. I see potential here.
> 
> And thus this Modern AU high school slice was born. Enjoy folks.

Floch was spending another night at home alone, his parents having gone out for their monthly date night to some type of restaurant. He never really went out on Fridays with his friends, mostly because his friends consisted of Marlowe who preferred to make sure he got up on the next week's assignments, Hitch who he thought might actually despise him, and Annie who reluctantly dragged Hitch away from trouble.

So Friday nights were reserved for Floch and Floch alone, to binge watch whatever show he found on Netflix and pine after his ill-fated crush, on one rebellious looking and aloof, Eren Jaeger.

He hadn’t always liked Eren. In freshman year he had been loud and obnoxious, always ranting and raving about this or that. Then tragedy struck and his parents had passed away due to a car accident only he would survive. After that, he had gone to live with his older brother Zeke and his girlfriend Frieda. 

After the incident Eren was no longer the same. He was still angry, yes, but he brooded more, kept more of it inside instead of showing it, and pushed his friends away. He didn’t like Eren from freshman year, but he did miss him. Ever since the accident, Floch had felt the need to be close to Eren. He wanted to make him smile like he used to, act more carefree and passionate like he had been back when he first saw him at freshman orientation, arguing with their other classmate, Jean, over seats.

Floch sighed while he continued watching Gossip Girl. If only Eren would notice him. He wasn’t as smart as Armin or as strong as Mikasa, and both of them were beautiful to boot. He was plain ol’ Floch. They rarely ever hung out with the same people, mostly because Marlowe refused to enjoy life without Hitch and Jean having to drag him with them. He wishes he could talk to Eren, but it always felt daunting to him.

A sudden knock on his window causes him to jump and almost drop his bag of chips. He was more startled at the fact that Eren was the apparent cause of the knocking. Eren in turn sheepishly waved and gestured towards the window. Floch nodded and made his way over to unlock his window.

“Eren? What are you doing here?” he asked, his eyebrows furrowed. He moved aside to let Eren climb in.

“Sorry for intruding.” He said, looking around the room.

“No, don’t apologize. I’m just surprised you’re here. Why are you here, exactly?” Floch asked as he took in Eren's disheveled appearance. 

He looked a bit out of breath and his hair was loose, resting on his shoulders instead of tied in his usual bun. Floch stared at his black hoodie and allowed himself to imagine what it’d be like to wear it, be surrounded by Eren. Realizing Eren had been speaking as he fantasized he quickly tuned in to whatever Eren had left to say.

“-I was thinking we could hang out, but I didn’t have your number, so...”

“So you climbed up my porch roof and knocked on my window?” Floch teased. Eren blushed, hand going up to scratch his head.

“Yeah, something like that. Sorry.” Eren replied, laughing a little at the end. 

“Well, I wasn’t really doing much, but if you wanna hang out here and watch Gossip Girl, then you are more than welcome to.” He offered. Eren smiled.

“That sounds good to me.” Floch smiled and turned his head to hide his blush. He led Eren to his bed, where he had set up his laptop and his snacks. He sat closest to the wall his bed was pushed up against. Eren sat next to him, with the bag of chips nestled between them.

As the show progressed Floch couldn’t really focus on the characters or the storyline. All he could focus on was the heat radiating off of Eren’s body. He wondered if Eren was as stuck in his head and he was, but probably not. It’s not like Eren’s ever really wanted to hang out with him before. He probably asked everyone else first and Floch was just the only one who said yes. He tried to not let that idea hurt him too much, but it definitely made him feel smaller.

He felt Eren look at him and he tried hard not to look back. It wouldn’t do him any good if he ruined the one chance he got to hang out with Eren because he couldn’t control his feelings. Eren, apparently, had other ideas, because he decided to stretch his arms up and yawn, and the arm closest to him found a home across his shoulders. 

Floch’s face was on fire, refusing to believe that this could actually happen. There was no way. He tried to relax into it, but whatever hope he had on focusing on the show was gone. What did this mean? Was he interested in him? Was his arm stiff and he just needed to rest it somewhere else? Was he making fun of him? Oh no! Did he know about his feelings, and he was making fun of him? That had to be it, why else would he even be here. What an idiot he was, in what universe would Eren be gay, much less into Floch Forster. Fucking shi-

“Hey, relax. I can move my arm if it's making you uncomfortable.” Eren whispered, breaking him out of his spiral. Floch turned to Eren.

“No! No, you don’t have to, I’m just, it’s cold. Yeah, it’s cold. My parents usually let the temperature of the house drop at night, so I get cold easily, and yeah.” He pushed out, trying to avoid Eren’s gaze.

“Oh, if that's the case, here.” He responded, pulling off his hoodie and pulling it over the redhead. Floch just blinked up at him once his head was through the hole. Eren chuckled.

“This is the part where you put your arms through the sleeves.” 

“I know that! You just caught me off guard.” Floch blushed and finished putting on the hoodie, as Eren looked on, amused.

“Sure. Are you comfortable now?” He teased, which only served to worsen Floch’s blush.

“Shut up.” He muttered, leaning back on his pillows. If he burrowed into the hoodie, well that wasn’t anyone's business. He heard Eren chuckle and felt him nestle back next to him, his arm returning to his shoulders. It felt easier paying attention to the show now that he was sure that whatever was happening wasn’t a joke on Eren’s part.

After a few episodes Floch heard the tell tale sign of his parents pulling up into the driveway, returning from their date. 

“Shit, my parents are back.” Floch muttered, turning to look at Eren, who was picking at his shirt. 

“Shame, I’d really like to spend more time with you.” He said softly.

“Well, we can hang out tomorrow if you want?” Floch blurted out eagerly before he could stop himself. Maybe tonight was a fever dream he was having, but he’d be damned if he was going to act like a coward in his dreams. At the suggestion Eren looked up at him, his eyes wide.

“You’d want to?”

“I’d love to.” Floch answered honestly. Eren ducked his head trying to hide his giddy smile.

“It’s a date then.” Eren looked at him with a look he couldn’t place, before closing the distance between them and pressing a gentle kiss on his cheek. Floch stood still in shock as Eren got up and moved towards the window.

“See you tomorrow, Floch.” 

“Wait, what about your hoodie?” He asked quickly, fighting down the blush on his cheeks. Eren flashed him a smirk as he climbed onto the porch roof again.

“Keep it, it looks good on you.” He winked, before disappearing from his sight. 

Floch quickly moved towards the window and watched Eren ride down the street on his skateboard. Once he was out of sight, Floch fell back onto his bed, narrowly missing his chip bag. He put the sleeves of Eren’s hoodie to his face and let out a laugh, which he refuses to believe sounded anything like a giggle. He couldn’t believe what an awkward loser he had been the whole night, but he felt so giddy at the thought that Eren actually returned his feelings. Suddenly he sat upright in his bed.

“Why didn’t he ask the others for my phone number?” He wondered aloud, before laughing again. 

Guess he wasn’t the only awkward loser in this newfound relationship.


End file.
